08a Just Dropping In To Say Hello
by Margaret Price
Summary: The Doctor drops in on an old friend. A side story in the Fourth Doctor Companion Arc.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** There are some crossovers that just do not work. I ran this past someone familiar with the other fandom, and they found it amusing and said, "Do it!" So, here it is. If I say the other fandom, it will give away the ending, so don't spoil it in your reviews. Many thanks.

**

* * *

**

Just Dropping In To Say Hello

By Margaret Price

The Doctor looked in door after door as he walked down the seemingly endless corridors inside the TARDIS. He had not seen his companion Jason in days. While this wasn't unusual unto itself, it _was_ unusual that the young man wasn't hold up inside his laboratory. In fact, he wasn't in any of the dozen or so "normal" places that he usually vanished into. The Doctor was on the verge of turning back to the console room to do an internal scan when he opened the door to the TARDIS library and found Jason sitting curled up in a reclining chair reading a book. He had a stack of books on the floor beside him, and a few others on the table. Of course, why didn't he think of this before? Jason had been reading steadily for weeks.

Jason glanced up when the door opened, gave a quick smile, and returned his attention to the book.

"Jason, I've been looking all over for you," the Doctor said more sharply than he intended.

Jason looked up again, a bewildered expression on his face. "Really? I've been here for quite a while."

"Yes. Three days, to be exact."

"Really?" Jason's eyebrows went up. Then he gave the Doctor a sly sideways grin. "I must've lost track of time."

"Oh, very funny."

Jason closed his book and got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. "I can only assume the reason you've been looking for me is because we've landed somewhere."

The Doctor gave his companion an annoyed scowl. Jason was getting far too good at guessing his actions. He'd have to change that. But for now…

"We've not landed yet, but will do soon," the Time Lord said as he led the way out of the library.

"Do I need to change into something warmer or cooler?"

The Doctor threw a glance over his shoulder, giving the young man an appraising look. He was wearing a blue cotton shirt with long sleeves, blue jeans, and sneakers. "No, what you have on should be alright.

"And just where are we going, exactly? Nothing universe shattering, I hope."

"Universe shattering?"

"Answering a distress call, or emergency cry for help. That kind of thing."

"No, no, nothing like that," the Doctor said brightly. "When you were talking about some of the books you've read, it reminded me that I haven't dropped in on a friend of mine in quite a while."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "_Which_ books?"

The Doctor waved a hand in the air. "Oh, I don't know exactly," he said vaguely as he pulled open the door leading to the console room. "You were talking about dragons."

"Dragons? You're not going to tell me you have a friend who's a dragon, are you?"

"Why do you sound so skeptical? If I told someone I had a friend who looked like a cross between a jellyfish and a nest of snakes—"

Jason waved a hand. "Yes, yes, point taken." As much as it annoyed him, this was a very apt description of himself in his true form. He drew a deep breath. "So we're going to visit your friend the dragon."

"No, no. He just likes dragons," the Doctor corrected. "He's very fond of all sorts of exotic animals. He has a dog that is rather interesting. More than one head."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Your friend's dog is Cerberus?"

The TARDIS materialized at this moment, giving a violent shudder or two. The Doctor manipulated the controls, patting the console at the same time. "I know, I know, it's a bit of a struggle, isn't it, my dear old thing?"

Jason had images of Hades flying through his head as the Doctor reached for the scanner control. Instead, the viewer revealed a rather lovely green expanse with an inviting looking hut not too far away. Hut? "Doctor, if you tell me your friend is a Hobbit…" he began threateningly.

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor snorted. "He's too big to be a Hobbit."

At that moment, a very large, burly man emerged from the hut. He might have had a grin on his face, but it was difficult for Jason to tell beneath his bushy beard on the man's face. "Okay, not a Hobbit. A giant," he concluded as the Doctor pulled the door lever and led the way outside.

"Half-giant. Now shush and behave yourself. You're supposed to be an aristocrat," the Doctor admonished. A moment later, he was emerging from the TARDIS and went straight for the large man who was now walking towards him with his arms outstretched.

"Doctor, what a grand surprise this is."

"I know how you like surprises," the Doctor grinned, accepting the bear hug he knew would be coming. Then he turned and held out a hand in his companion's direction.

"Hagrid, allow me to introduce my companion, Jason…"

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, or Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Jason Krystovan. He's mine, all mine. 


End file.
